Proposing To The Madness Of The Caribbean
by Windrises
Summary: Will plans on proposing to his girlfriend, Elizabeth, while Jack Sparrow proposes to trouble when he ignores a warning from Davy Jones.


Note: The Pirates of the Carribbean films are owned by Disney and are based on a theme park ride.

Captain Hector Barbossa was walking around shore, while looking for a new ship. Suddenly, a ship caught his attention. It was silver, fancily-designed, and was new. The greedy Barbossa had an excited smile on his face, while walking to the ship. However, Captain Jack Sparrow stepped in front of him. Barbossa and Jack had been rivals, for years and it appeared their rivalry would continue, since they both were interested in the ship. Barbossa said, "You better be scramming, Jack Sparrow, or I'm going to give you trouble. I'm going to be taking that ship and if you try to stop me, you'll receive an unspeakable amount of pain."

Jack Sparrow replied, "That isn't going to happen, because I'm taking the ship."

Barbossa responded, "You have guts, to claim such a lie, because Captain Barbossa always gets what he wants, you sneaky scoundrel."

Jack replied, "First off, you're the real scoundrel. Second off, I was the first one, to notice the ship, so I get to have it."

Barbossa responded, "That's not how it works."

Jack had an amused look on his face, while asking, "You're disagreeing with the rules?"

Barbossa pointed a sword at Jack and said, "When I want something, I get rid of anybody, who stands in my way, and take whatever I desire. That's the Caribbean rule."

Jack replied, "That's not the real rule. You changed the pirate code, in order to benefit yourself, you ego-obsessed crook."

Barbossa smacked Jack to the ground, while saying, "You could never complain about someone's ego, without seeming like the world's biggest hypocrite, Jackie. If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my new ship." Barbossa was about to get on the ship, but Davy Jones popped out of the ocean. Barbossa raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's going on?"

Davy Jones confronted Barbossa, while saying, "I have taken a new job, as the protector of the sea."

Barbossa smirked and said, "So, you were one of the world's most dangerous pirates and now, you're just the sea's security guard? No offense, but that's not exactly a promotion."

Davy Jones grabbed Barbossa and flung him back to land. Davy wasn't able to step on land, without disintegrating, so he talked to Barbossa, while standing in the sea. He said, "Pirates are not trustworthy people. They rob others, betray their allies, and do lots of scummy crimes. In order to bring some dignity and morality, to the world of pirates, I have created some rules. If you don't follow these rules, you'll be cursed. Since you aren't aware of the rules, you will just be receiving a fair warning, this time."

Barbossa asked, "What rule did I break?"

Davy answered, "Once a pirate claims a ship, no other pirate can take it. Before you roamed around here, Captain Jack Sparrow already claimed this ship. Because of that, you must let him keep the ship."

Barbossa angrily replied, "That's a load of garbage."

Davy replied, "Refer to the rules, by any undignified term you'd like, but I won't be changing them. If you want to be on nice terms, with me and the sea, you'll be congratulating Captain Sparrow, on the ship he's obtained."

Barbossa bit his tongue, while being furious at the thought, of being friendly to Jack. He faced Jack and said, "It seems like the worser man won. Congratulations, on getting something you don't deserve."

Jack replied, "Thank you, dearie." He patted Barbossa's head and started running to his new ship.

Barbossa looked back at Jack and said, "Since Davy Jones gave me a warning, I might as well give you one: I'm going to take the ship you want, next time. I'll find the greatest ship, that the Caribbean has ever seen. In fact, it might be the greatest ship, that any sea has ever seen." Jack ignored Barbossa's warning. He started drinking a bottle of rum, while dancing.

Two years later, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann returned to land, after spending a lot of time at sea. Elizabeth's father wanted Elizabeth, to pay him a visit and he had promised her, that it was for an important reason. Will was feeling uneasy and he suspected Elizabeth's father, of having something up his sleeves. Will looked at Elizabeth and said, "I know this is a radical idea, but maybe you should forget about visiting your father."

Elizabeth looked confused, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Will said, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but your father's not a very trustworthy person. After all, he tried to have Jack killed."

Elizabeth replied, "We hangout with pirates, so I'm used to untrustworthy people, don't you think?"

Will said, "Pirates have a code. People, like your father and Norrington, will do anything, as long as they keep their fancy reputation and their eloquent mansions."

Elizabeth replied, "Everything's going to be fine. If my father or Norrington suggest something stupid, I'll refuse and get out of there. I'm a tough person, who can defend herself."

Will said, "You couldn't be more right. I believe in you."

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "Thank you." She kissed Will and said, "I'll be back, before the day is over."

Will responded, "Okay."

Will looked around and saw Jack Sparrow, who was laying on the ground, while throwing sand around. Will knew Jack was eccentric, but this seemed overkill. He said, "Captain Sparrow, are you alright?"

Jack replied, "Indeed I am."

Will looked around and saw that Jack had five rum bottles in his jacket. He usually didn't judge Jack's drinking obsession, but things seemed to be getting out of hand, so he said, "Jack, with all due respect, you drink too much."

Jack defensively replied, "Hey, I'm not a little kid, who needs you to supervise me. After all, I'm older than you, so I'm smarter, more dependable, and more mature." Will knew Jack was more immature than him, but he didn't want to start a petty argument, so he didn't comment on that.

A piece of jewelry fell out of Will's pocket. Will picked it up, while Jack stared at it. Jack said, "That's a wedding ring."

Will replied, "Yes it is. I'm planning on proposing, to Elizabeth."

Jack put his arm around Will and said, "As your Captain, I'm also your superior, mentor, and a lot of things I could list, if this rum wasn't affecting my thinking capacity. Since I'm all of that crap, I know what's best for you, which is why I'm going to tell you, to not propose."

Will looked confused, while asking, "Why?"

Jack answered, "Elizabeth comes from royalty. You're just a pirate's son, which is cool and all, but it doesn't compare, to Elizabeth's rich lifestyle."

Will replied, "But Elizabeth gave up that lifestyle, so I don't think that's a problem."

Jack drank more rum and responded, "Elizabeth has a sentimental attachment to you, because you were childhood friends. However, she's just holding on to nostalgia, because she can't let her childhood go, like most people. Eventually, she's going to grow up and leave you. I've always known that, but I didn't say anything, because I thought your relationship would only last a few months."

Will replied, "First off, your lack of confidence, for Elizabeth and me, is always appreciated. Second off, Elizabeth and I have a strong bond, that didn't just happen, because we were childhood friends. There's far more going on, that you're failing to realize."

Jack patted Will's back and asked, "Are you denying the truth or just lying? Either way, you're in trouble." Jack grabbed another bottle of rum.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth Swann went into Governor Weatherby Swann's office. She walked around the office, while seeing Admiral James Norrington, who was wearing a black tuxedo. Elizabeth greeted her father, before sitting down. She said, "It's nice to see you, after all this time. As much as I like catching up with you, you did promise you had important news. Will's afraid you had something sneaky planned, but I try to believe the best in my loved ones."

Governor Swann replied, "That's a very admirable goal. You usually do the right thing and you often act respectful. However, I think we can agree, that hanging out with pirates is more than dangerous. I believe it's been a bad influence, for you."

Elizabeth folded her arms and responded, "You don't know that. You're just saying that, because you have a biased hatred, towards pirates."

Governor Swann replied, "Pirates are thieves, so there's nothing biased, about not being fans of them. Elizabeth, as your father, it's my job, to make sure you get the best of the best. That's why Mr. Norrington is here."

Elizabeth responded, "I fail to see, what you're trying to convey."

Governor Swann replied, "You and Mr. Norrington are going to get married."

Elizabeth asked, "What are you talking about?"

Norrington looked at her, while saying, "While you were at sea, your father and I were worried about you. That's why we decided, that you should be with someone, who can protect you, guard you, and love you. You're a sweet lady, but you've been acting like a reckless girl."

Elizabeth said, "So, you don't trust me, because I hangout with pirates or is there another reason?" She stood up and confronted Norrington, while saying, "I know you're old-fashioned, but are you so stuck in the past, that you think every woman needs a heroic man, to protect her?"

Norrington replied, "I'm saying this, because I value your safety."

Elizabeth said, "Will was right about both of you. You value your unfair, outdated rules, more so, than doing what's right. I'll tell you both a message, that you need to learn: Women are just as strong, noble, and brave as men, so unless you want to offend half the world's population, I suggest you grow up."

Norrington asked, "What does Will have, that I'm lacking?"

Elizabeth answered, "Will treats me like an equal, not like your pretty sidekick, who just stands around and looks pretty."

Governor Swann handed Elizabeth a wedding dress and said, "This has already been paid for, so you might as well take it."

Elizabeth looked at the dress. It was white, with a few shades of pink. Even though Elizabeth was mad, she thought the dress was beautiful. She hugged her father, before storming out.

Governor Swann looked at Norrington, while saying, "We already scheduled your and Elizabeth's wedding." He put his hand over his face, while saying, "All that money has been wasted."

Norrington replied, "Maybe not. Maybe Elizabeth will come to her senes, in a few days, and realize how charming I am."

Governor Swann said, "If you still think you have a chance, you better get that ketchup out of your wig." Norrington took off his wig and realized it had a ketchup stain. He whined, while throwing his wig into a cleaning bucket.

A few minutes later, Captain Barbossa was roaming around, while looking for a new ship. He saw a ship, which captivated his attention. It was brown, well-decorated, and was in excellent condition. He was about to get on the ship, but Jack started walking to him, while slouching around, because he had too much rum. Captain Barbossa asked, "What do you want, this time, you rum-obsessed fool?"

Jack answered, "I noticed you're interested in that ship, but after looking at it, I've become interested, as well."

Barbossa had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "I noticed the ship, before you did. Because of that, I get the ship. It's the pirate code, not to mention Davy Jones' rule, so you've lost. I warned you, that this would happen. You better keep drinking those bottles of rum, because it'll fill you with quick satisfaction, to cure your depression, from losing to me."

Jack replied, "Hold on there, Barbie."

Barbossa looked embarrassed, while saying, "Don't ever call me that, Jackie."

Jack grinned, while saying, "Since you hate it so much, it'll be your new nickname, Barbie. Anyways, Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't lose, especially not to his lackluster rival, which is why I'm taking the ship." Jack punched Barbossa and jumped to the ship. He was so excited, about getting a new ship, that he forgot to tell his crew. He started driving the ship.

However, Davy Jones popped up. He had a disappointed look on his face, while saying, "Captain Jack Sparrow, you know the code. Despite that, you went against orders, because of your own greed. You're not as good of a pirate, as you think you are."

Jack replied, "For the record, I'm a fantastic pirate." Barbossa shook his head.

Davy Jones said, "Jack, I don't want to start another rivalry with you, especially since you're act like a pest and a childish brat, when you don't get what you want." Barbossa nodded in agreement. Davy said, "If you get off the ship and give it to Barbossa, I won't punish you. However, if you try to steal it, you will be cursed."

Jack pushed Davy away, while saying, "The ship's mine. I'm not afraid, of ghosts and curses." He continued driving the ship.

Davy said, "Jack Sparrow is going to suffer the curse, of the Caribbean." Barbossa grinned.

Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann were on a beach and were hoping to get a break from being pirates. Will was hoping he'd be able to propose to Elizabeth. However, Will looked around and saw that Jack was driving a new ship, without his crew being onboard. He saw Elizabeth walking back to him, so he put his ring in his pocket. Elizabeth brought the wedding dress, in a suitcase, which had a few other items, that she used to keep in her room. Will said, "Hi, Elizabeth. It's good to see you."

Elizabeth replied, "Likewise, Will. What's going on?"

Will said, "I don't know. Jack's on some ship, that's not his own. He didn't bring any of his crew with him and he didn't tell me where he's going."

Elizabeth asked, "Do you have any idea, what that kooky pirate's up to?"

Will answered, "He tends to make more outlandish ideas, when he's had too much rum. If he was sober, things would be a lot easier."

Barbossa walked up to them, with a big smile on his face. He said, "Jackie stole a ship, that I was after."

Will asked, "He stole a ship, that you wanted, which makes you feel overjoyed? Maybe you have a drinking problem, as well."

Barbossa frowned at him and said, "The reason I'm excited, is because Jack broke the code, which pirates are supposed to follow. Because of that, Davy Jones has cursed him."

Will and Elizabeth both look concerned, about Jack's safety. Elizabeth asked, "What's going to happen to Captain Sparrow?"

Barbossa turned around and saw a ghost ship, filled with ghost pirates, following Jack's ship. Barbossa had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Jack's going to be confronted, by a ghost army. To be honest, he had this coming."

Will asked, "How many ghosts are after him?"

Barbossa said, "Since I watch Scooby-Doo, I'm going to say thirteen."

Will said, "We have to save him."

Barbossa replied, "Look, I don't mean to sound evil, but can't we let ghosts destroy Jack?" Will and Elizabeth shook their heads, which made Barbossa start whining.

Will looked at Elizabeth, while saying, "We can use Jack's regular ship, to go after the ghost ship."

Elizabeth asked, "Do you think, that we can stop thirteen ghosts?"

Will answered, "You're the better fighter, so how about you defeat seven, while I defeat six?"

Elizabeth smiled and replied, "I like the way you think."

Barbossa responded, "If you're going after a ghost ship, neither of you lovebirds can think, with a grain of common sense." Will and Elizabeth ignored Barbossa and started driving the ship.

Governor Swann and Admiral Norrington ran up to Barbossa. Both of them had been hoping, that Elizabeth would return home, so they were confused and afraid, to see her leaving. Governor Swann looked at Barbossa, while asking, "Where's Elizabeth Swann going?"

Barbossa answered, "Your birdy daughter is going after ghosts."

Governor Swann nervously asked, "My daughter's going to be around ghosts? Who ya gonna call?"

Barbossa smiled and said, "You better start calling your lawyer, so you can find out what you'll inherit, after the ghosts defeat your daughter."

Governor Swann replied, "I'm her father, not her child, so I wouldn't inherit anything."

Barbossa responded, "Wow, I'm starting to regret the fact, that I had a child."

Governor Swann look confounded, while saying, "I don't know what to do. I want to save my daughter, I really do. However, I'm afraid the ghosts will get me."

Admiral Norrington tried to look brave, while saying, "Don't worry, Governor Swann. I'll go there and save your daughter. After I rescue her, she'll fall in love with me and the money, that you spent on the wedding, won't be wasted, after all."

Governor Swann smiled and replied, "Admiral Norrington, you're the best. You already feel like a son, to me." Norrington hugged him, got his ship ready, and started heading after Elizabeth.

Governor Swann looked at Barbossa and asked, "Do you think they'll live?"

Barbossa answered, "Frankly, I don't think so and I'm not hoping they do."

Governor Swann replied, "That's rather disrespectful."

Barbossa said, "I'm a pirate, not a Strawberry Shortcake character."

Governor Swann asked, "You watch Strawberry Shortcake?"

Barbossa looked embarrassed, while saying, "No."

Will and Elizabeth were still heading after the ghost ship. Will started digging around his pockets, to see if he still had the rings. He found the ring, that he wasn't going to give to Elizabeth, but he lost the ring, that he was going to wear. He angrily sighed.

Elizabeth looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Will answered, "Yes, but I lost something?"

Elizabeth asked, "What is it?"

Will said, "We shouldn't focus on that, at this time. Jack is our primary concern. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm afraid, that we won't win this one."

Elizabeth held hands with Will, while saying, "I believe in us."

Will replied, "I believe in you, but I'm not so sure, when it comes to my abilities."

Elizabeth kissed Will's cheek and responded, "I believe in you, with all my heart."

Will smiled and said, "Thank you."

A few minutes later, Will and Elizabeth caught up, with the ghost ship. However, the ghost pirates had already parked their ship and had started getting on the ship, that Jack was on. Will said, "Jack's in more trouble, than I could of ever imagined."

Elizabeth replied, "Then we need to be stronger and faster, than anybody could ever imagine." Will nodded and he and Elizabeth started getting on the ship, that Jack and the ghosts were on.

Jack was surrounded, by ghost pirates. Jack had drank so much rum, that he had a hard time telling, if this was actually happening. He had a big ego, so he thought he could make the pirates calm down and be more respectful, if he showed off his impressive dance skills. He started dancing. However, his dance moves weren't as captivating, as he thought they were. In fact, they were very corny and silly. Ghost pirates had no interest in watching pirates dance, especially when Jack tried dancing, so they started beating him up.

Will and Elizabeth face the pirates, while Will said, "You guys better surrender."

One of the pirates pointed a sword at Will, while saying, "There's a dozen of us and only three of you. Besides, how you can defeat ghosts, since they can't be killed?"

Elizabeth replied, "We can't kill you, but we can harm you, so you better give up." The pirates tried to attack Will and Elizabeth, so the couple started using their swords and agility, to attack the pirates.

Jack tried to grab a bottle of rum, while the others fought, but one of the ghosts used a sword, to destroy the bottle. Jack frowned at the ghost and said, "That's cold-blooded, mate."

Will and Elizabeth spent a few minutes, attacking the ghosts. Will was very good, at fighting the ghosts. However, Elizabeth defeated more ghosts, than anybody else. However, Norrington jumped onto the ship, while feeling convinced, that he'd be the hero. He faced the ghosts, while saying, "Greetings, ghouls. I'd suggest surrendering, because you put my dear friend and future wife, Elizabeth Swann, in danger. Because of that, I'm willing to defeat you, to protect her."

Elizabeth looked at Norrington, while saying, "You should get going. If you try to fight the ghosts, you'll get hurt."

Norrington replied, "You're the one, who's in danger. You shouldn't of come here, but you don't need to worry, my dear. I'm going to save you, from the ghosts' wrath, because I'm Admiral Norrington, the Caribbean's greatest hero." Norrington tried to punch and kick ghosts, but one of the ghosts grabbed him and threw him into the sea. He started nervously screaming, "Help me! I don't know how to swim and my clothes are wet! Get me a life-preserver and a dryer!" Norrington was so cowardly, that he kept screaming and whining.

Will looked at Jack, while asking, "Can you save him?"

Jack had an offended look on his face, while asking, "Why do I have to be the one, who saves the baby?"

Will answered, "Because Elizabeth and I are fighting the pirates, while you sit around and drink rum."

Jack replied, "Fair enough, mate." Jack grabbed a life-preserver and threw it near Norrington.

Norrington tried to put the life preserver around him, but he said, "This life-preserver is too flaky and looks kind of old. I want a good, reliable life-preserver, not this crappy thing."

Jack replied, "You better grab that life-preserver or you're a goner."

Norrington grabbed on and Jack pulled him to the ship. Jack said, "You lived, but your dignity didn't. At this point, you might as well change into a diaper, you cowardly baby."

Norrington whispered, "Do you have any diapers?" Jack facepalmed.

Will and Elizabeth continued fighting the ghosts. After ten more minutes, of fighting, most of the ghosts had been defeated. However, one of the remaining ghosts charged towards Jack and was about to stab him, but Captain Barbossa came aboard and used his sword and skills, to fight the ghost. Jack could hardly believe, that Barbossa was defending him.

After the ghost had been defeated, Jack faced Barbossa and said, "I can't believe you did that, but thank you."

Barbossa replied, "I only saved you, because if you got stabbed, you'd litter the ship, with your blood. Since this ship is mine, I can't have you messing it up."

Jack sighed and responded, "If I had let you have the ship, this mess wouldn't of happened."

Will and Elizabeth had finished defeating the pirates. Will looked at Jack, while saying, "I know this is hard to believe, but Captain Barbossa earned the ship, so you need to let him have it."

Jack looked back at Barbossa, while saying, "I'll let you have the ship, if you admit one thing."

Captain Barbossa asked, "What is it?"

Jack said, "Although the main reason you saved me, is so you can save the ship, there was a tiny part of you, that wanted to save my life."

Barbossa sighed and replied, "Perhaps I felt a bit nostalgic, when it comes to you, Captain Sparrow. Perhaps there was a part of me, that felt bad, for taking over your crew and leaving you on an island."

Jack stuck his hand out and said, "Davy Jones was right. Pirates might be troublemakers, but they need to follow a code and today, the code is about forgiveness. I forgive you, mate."

Barbossa shook Jack's hand and replied, "I forgive you too, Jack." He paused and said, "Now that everything's sunshine and rainbows, you and are friends will need to start leaving. After all, this is my ship. I've already started putting my stuff, on the ship."

Jack opened one of Barbossa's suitcases and saw that it had Strawberry Shortcake dolls. Jack grinned, while saying, "Berry good collection you got, Barbie."

Barbossa furiously said, "Get off my ship, before I make you walk the plank!"

Jack replied, "Okay then, Barbie." Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Norrington left the ship, while Barbossa started singing the Strawberry Shortcake theme song.

Jack, William and Elizabeth got onto their ship, while Norrington got on his own ship. Norrington was soaked and looked messy, but he looked at Elizabeth and asked, "Will you accept my proposal?"

Elizabeth answered, "I'm sorry, but that won't happen."

Norrington had a sad look on his face, while saying, "Okay then." Norrington started heading to the store, so he could get some clean clothes and some diapers.

While roaming around the ship, Elizabeth found the ring, that Will had lost. She also found the receipt, which revealed, that Will bought two rings. Elizabeth grinned, while knowing Will was planning a proposal. She had a surprise of her own, so she started heading to her private room, in the ship.

The next morning, Will got out of bed and felt something, that was on his hand. He looked down and saw the ring, that he had lost. Will asked, "Where did this come from?" He wondered if Jack had found it and gave it back to him, as a way of thanking him, for saving his life. However, he feared what would happen, if Elizabeth found the ring. If that happened, he feared his proposal would be over.

Will changed into his pirate uniform and walked to Jack. To his surprise, Jack was with Barbossa. The two of them were reminiscing, about the past few years, while drinking some rum. Will asked, "What's going on?"

Barbossa said, "We may be pirates, but we believe in the code, known as the magic of friendship."

Will said, "That's great, but you guys should drink less rum."

Jack replied, "Your concern is appreciated and I owe a lot, to Elizabeth and you. However, you shouldn't be babying me. Norrington's the one, who deserves that treatment."

Will said, "Anyways, were you the one, who found my ring?"

Jack replied, "I'm afraid not, mate."

Will responded, "I need to visit Elizabeth."

Will started heading to Elizabeth's room, while Barbossa said, "Now that he's gone, playtime can begin." Barbossa got out his Strawberry Shortcake dolls, while Jack got out his pony toys. The two of them started playing, while no longer feeling embarrassed, because they finally had someone, who they could be themselves around. Davy Jones watched them play, while feeling proud of them, for leaving their rivalry behind.

Will knocked on Elizabeth's door. Elizabeth opened the door, while wearing a pair of purple pajamas. She said, "Please excuse me, while I change into something more regal."

Will replied, "No problem. When you're ready, we have something important, that we should focus on."

Elizabeth smiled and responded, "Indeed we do." She went behind her dresser and got changed.

When Elizabeth walked back to Will, she was wearing the wedding dress and the ring. Will said, "You found my ring, didn't you?"

Elizabeth replied, "I sure did."

Will looked guilty, while saying, "I'm sorry. I should of done a better job, of hiding the rings."

Elizabeth replied, "It's okay, honey. The only thing you should be apologizing for, is for waiting so long, to ask the question, that my ears have been begging for you to say."

Will lovingly held Elizabeth's hand, while asking, "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth answered, "Yes." She and Will kissed.

Will said, "Pirates seek treasure and love is the best treasure. Thanks to you, my heart is rich."

Elizabeth replied, "And my heart's a goldmine, thanks to you. You aren't my boss and I'm not yours. We're equals, who share our lives and our hearts."

Will responded, "In a few weeks, we'll share the same last name."

Elizabeth replied, "Actually, that's going to happen, in a few days. I can't wait any longer."

Will responded, "Neither can I." Will and Elizabeth embraced one another. Jack and Barbossa may rule the Caribbean, but Will and Elizabeth are the ones, who ruled the treasure of love.


End file.
